


Gold Plated

by ShowMeAHero



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Taako can't settle down on this new world. Magnus offers to keep him safe. Things escalate very, very quickly after that.





	Gold Plated

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely shameless smut and so I gift it to the taagnus gc.
> 
> The title was taken from ["The Last of the Real Ones"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YAAyUFL1GQ) by Fall Out Boy.

It’s late on the Starblaster, but considering that “late” is barely a concept when you don’t need to sleep, Taako’s up in the kitchen practicing a recipe anyways. The sky outside is a weird faded purple, almost like home but just off enough that it unsettles something in Taako's chest; the suns aren’t up, but the weird moon-star things are, and Taako hasn’t quite adjusted to this world yet. Trances are hard when he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to let his guard down like that.

“Hey, what’re you still doing up?” Magnus’ voice behind him says, shattering the quiet, and Taako accidentally flings a spoon at the floor. He whirls on Magnus.

“Do _not_ scare me like that,” Taako snaps at him. Magnus comes up next to him, leaning back against the counter. He reaches up and strokes one hand up the shell of Taako’s ear.

“Don’t you have super-hearing?” Magnus asks, voice low. He runs his nails over Taako’s scalp, through his hair. Taako shivers. “You should’ve been able to hear me coming. Something on your mind?”

“Nope,” Taako says. He ducks down and grabs the spoon he dropped, and when he stands back up, Magnus crowds him up against the counter.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Magnus tells him. “I was kinda just thinking about you and then I heard you out here, so I thought you could use some company.”

“Mm-hmm.” Taako looks up at Magnus. He’s just in his sleep pants and a sleeveless tank top, his hair’s all messed up, he’s smiling so warmly. His arms are on either side of Taako, hands gripping the edge of the counter, bracketing him against the counter. “I— Couldn’t sleep.”

“No shit,” Magnus replies. He grins. “You don’t sleep.”

Taako lightly whacks Magnus on the chest with the spoon. “You know what I mean.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Magnus asks. “Really. Something up?”

“I’m just not comfortable here yet,” Taako tells him. He turns back around, even though Magnus is all but pressed up against him, and tries to get back to work on his cooking at the counter. He’s hopelessly distracted by the warmth radiating off of Magnus, by his gigantic arms right next to his head. “I keep waking up. I’m a light sleeper.”

“Yeah, I know,” Magnus says. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?”

“It’s kinda your job, _security officer,”_ Taako replies. Magnus’ mouth is suddenly on Taako’s bare shoulder, a hint of teeth against his skin, and Taako slams the bowl in his hands down on the counter.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Magnus murmurs near his ear. “I mean, I wouldn’t _ever_ let _anything_ happen to _you,_ specifically. _Ever._ You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Taako whispers. “Yeah— Mags, yeah, I know that.”

“Good,” Magnus says. “You can stay in my room if you need. I’ll keep you safe.”

Taako nods, white-knuckling the edge of the counter.

“We can go there now,” Magnus says. “If you want.”

Taako hesitates, then turns. Magnus ducks his head in before Taako says anything, presses their mouths together. He keeps his mouth closed, but it’s bruisingly hard, and Taako’s lips slip open without even thinking about it as he moans. Magnus lifts his head again.

“I mean it,” Magnus says. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I’ll settle for just being kept,” Taako replies. He turns back to the counter. “This stuff—”

“It’ll keep,” Magnus interrupts him. He reaches behind Taako and sweeps all the ingredients to the side. Taako can’t even catch anything before Magnus is hauling him up, two big hands wrapping around his thighs to hoist him up onto the counter.

“Oh, God,” Taako says, and Magnus lifts his head, looks Taako in the eye.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks. Taako nods.

“Yes, please, go ahead—” Taako starts saying, and Magnus ducks his head, bites at Taako’s throat again, before he drops to his knees. He shoves Taako’s skirt up to his waist and rips his panties down and off, throwing them onto the ground. Taako shifts himself to the very edge of the counter, and Magnus dives in, licking over his hole to his clit, and Taako groans, burying his hands in Magnus’ hair. Magnus gets his mouth around Taako’s clit, sucks hard, and Taako drops his head down, forehead slamming into the top of Magnus’ skull. Magnus laughs around his clit, and Taako shudders at the sensation.

Magnus wraps his one hand around Taako’s leg, fingers spreading from calf to shin, while his other hand goes to Taako’s hip and holds him in place so he can get a good rhythm going. Taako tries to keep quiet, but he fails miserably, moaning loudly enough that Magnus eventually lifts his head.

“You’re impossible,” Magnus says, but it’s fond. He looks at the counter, then finds a block of wood Taako uses to sharpen knives. He lifts it up to Taako’s mouth. “Bite.”

Taako opens his mouth and bites down, and Magnus ducks his head back down, biting at the inside of Taako’s thigh. Taako sobs around the block in his mouth. Magnus holds him in place, eats him out so expertly that Taako doesn’t even need to shift to get better friction, licks him and sucks at his clit until Taako’s burying his hands in Magnus’ hair and gasping around the block. Magnus reaches up and yanks the block out.

“Got another one in you?” Magnus asks. Taako’s leaning back on his hands, catching his breath.

“What?” Taako asks. He looks down at Magnus, and Magnus’ face is all wet. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and Taako wants to _absorb_ him, just to get him as close as he possibly can. “I— Yeah. I mean, _obviously,_ if you think you’re up to it—”

“Oh, I am,” Magnus says. He grabs Taako’s panties off the floor, shoves them into the pocket of his pajama pants, and stands. He scoops Taako up, huge hands under his ass, digging into his flesh. Taako wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist and lets himself be carried back to Magnus’ room. Magnus kicks the door shut behind them and dumps Taako onto the bed the second they’re inside, shucking his pants and shirt off before Taako can manage to do it himself, and Taako just sprawls out on his back, stretching his arms out above him.

“You know what you look like,” Magnus comments. “You— You’re such a tease sometimes.”

“It’s not teasing if I’m already ready to deliver,” Taako says. Magnus climbs over him on the bed, tugs Taako’s skirt down and off, all but rips his sleep shirt off over his head. Taako lets himself be manhandled as Magnus roughly undresses him. When Magnus is done, he stops, kneeling over Taako. He’s got his knees on either side of Taako’s legs on the bed, holding Taako between his legs. Taako sits up, propping himself up on one arm, using his free hand to shake his hair out while he watches Magnus.

“You—” Magnus says, then stops. Taako raises an eyebrow.

“What’s on your mind?” Taako asks. He lifts one leg, bends it at the knee, lets his shin press against Magnus’ hard cock. Magnus groans, and his hand gets up, wrapping around his dick. He doesn’t answer, so Taako reaches for Magnus’ bedside table, digging up an elastic and snapping it onto his wrist.

“What’s that for?” Magnus asks. Taako starts scooping up his hair, pulling it up to the crown of his head.

“If you’re not gonna answer me, I’ll just have to guess what you want,” Taako says. He ties his hair into a ponytail and shifts, getting onto his knees, then sitting back on his haunches. He beckons Magnus forward, and Magnus goes, still on his knees. Taako ducks his head down and takes Magnus into his mouth, gets him all in in one swallow, the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat, and Magnus’ hand goes to his hair, grabbing a fistful from the ponytail. His grip is hard enough that tears come to Taako’s eyes but, God, he fucking _loves_ it, and Magnus _knows_ that.

Taako pulls back, then shoves himself forward again, getting himself into a rhythm that has Magnus making rough half-gasps above him every time he sinks down. After a bit, Magnus’ breath starts to quicken, so Taako pops his mouth off. Magnus lets go of his hair, looks down at him with the most bewildered expression.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks. His chest is heaving.

“Yeah, I just had an idea,” Taako says. “You’ve mentioned it before, figured it was worth a shot.”

“What?” Magnus asks. “What— What is it?”

“Lay down,” Taako says, and Magnus does, shuffling them so he can get his head on the pillows at the head of his bed. Taako climbs up over him, then turns, gets his knees on either side of Magnus’ head. “You good?”

“Fuck— _hell yes,”_ Magnus says, and Taako lowers himself until he’s sitting on Magnus’ face. Magnus licks him at once, tongues at his clit, and Taako shifts, dropping himself so his pussy stays at Magnus’ face but his mouth can reach Magnus’ dick.

“Holy fucking shit,” Magnus breathes. As he exhales, his breath spreads hot and wet over Taako’s entrance, and Taako digs his nails into Magnus’ hips.

“Focus, bubbeleh,” Taako says, and Magnus gets back to work, biting at the flesh of Taako’s thigh before licking back over to his clit. Taako drops his head over Magnus’ cock, then takes the length back into his mouth. He swallows, lets his throat work around Magnus’ dick, and Magnus’ rhythm stutters. Taako lifts his head, licks at Magnus’ dick, then ducks his head, biting his thigh, then his hips, the cut of muscle that shapes his groin. Magnus can’t stop making sounds, can’t stop gasping for air, can’t stop saying Taako’s name, over and over again.

“Is this what you wanted?” Taako asks. Magnus nods, but doesn’t speak, since his mouth is so busy. _“Good.”_

Taako gets Magnus’ cock back into his mouth, shifts to blow him as best as he can, to bob his head and lick and suck. It doesn’t take much longer before Magnus is wriggling again, his breaths coming faster, and so Taako pulls off, and Magnus groans.

“Come _on,”_ Magnus says. He gets his mouth around Taako’s clit again and sucks _hard,_ and the combination is good enough that Taako’s coming again without expecting it. He drops his head down against the muscle and fat of Magnus’ stomach, moaning in high, reedy sounds as his second orgasm spirals through him like flames.

“Get over here,” Magnus tells him, getting his hands on Taako’s waist and hoisting him up and off. Taako lets him do it, lets himself be dragged around like he doesn’t weigh anything. Magnus positions him up against the pillows, and he looks absolutely _wrecked,_ his face all wet and his eyes all blown and pupil-black, arms shaking as he holds himself up over Taako.

“Can I fuck you?” Magnus asks. Taako laughs breathlessly.

“Took you long enough to ask,” Taako says, and Magnus lines himself up and pushes in without slowing, and Taako’s laugh catches on a gasp.

“You good?” Magnus asks, and Taako nods, fingers wrapping around Magnus’ wrist where it rests on Taako’s thigh. He hoists Taako’s legs up and over his shoulders, hooks his knees on the strong muscle there, and pounds into him, bending him in half to get a better angle. Taako’s knees press into his chest, and Magnus gets his arms under Taako’s back, holds him up and fucks into him like it’s the last and best thing he’ll ever do. Taako clings to him, shifts to get a better angle, to get friction from their joined bodies against his sensitive clit, and Magnus’ thrusts hit him just right, and he drops his head back. Magnus catches his head in one hand, cradles it in his palm, and kisses him, hard. Taako kisses him back, frames Magnus’ head in his hands, holds his hair tight and kisses him until he can’t breathe.

“Fuck, Taako, just—” Magnus says, then cuts himself off with a moan as he gets closer, and Taako _knows_ that face, and he _knows_ these sounds, and he _knows_ the way Magnus is holding himself, so he moves to get his head over Magnus’ throat. He bites at his neck, and Magnus groans, low in his throat, shoves Taako up against the headboard, buries himself as deep as he can, and comes inside of him. He keeps going, for a few more thrusts, milking the sensation, and Taako gets a hand in between them, rubs against his own clit until he’s coming a third time, sobbing as the sensitivity tips over the edge from _just right_ into _too much._

“God, _fuck,”_ Magnus breathes, voice catching a little. He shifts to pull Taako’s legs back down, then looks up at his face. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Taako says, and Magnus pulls out, then collapses next to him on the bed. Taako feels an ache for being so suddenly empty. He reaches down, drags his fingers through their wetness, traces it up and over his thigh. Magnus reaches up, wraps his big hand around Taako’s wrist.

“You’re so gross,” Magnus laughs. Taako’s fingers tighten up into a fist, and Magnus pulls the hand close to his chest. “No, I like it, come on.” He unfurls Taako’s fingers for him, then takes one into his mouth, licking it clean. Taako exhales shakily. Magnus turns then, gets onto his side and pulls Taako against his chest.

“You’re so sweaty,” Taako complains, his voice muffled by Magnus’ chest. Magnus just laughs.

“You’re hard work,” Magnus tells him. He drops back onto his back, pulling Taako with him. Taako climbs up on top of Magnus, stretches out along his length, pillows his head on Magnus’ chest. Magnus’ big arms wrap around him, hold him in place there.

“I never finished cooking,” Taako comments. Magnus’ grip tightens.

“Is anything gonna burn or go bad?” Magnus asks. Taako shakes his head. “Then finish in the morning.”

“If you—”

“Please,” Magnus interrupts him. Taako nods, and Magnus kisses the top of his head. He reaches up, threads his fingers through the length of Taako’s ponytail. “God, you know, you’re beautiful. Most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks,” Taako says. Magnus squeezes him to his chest, and Taako huffs a laugh. “You’re a monster, be careful, you’re going to pop my head off.”

“Payback,” Magnus murmurs. He pulls Taako up far enough to kiss, and kisses him softly, so softly, just holding him close and letting their closed mouths move together. Taako turns into the kiss, then away, dragging his face along Magnus’ cheek and into his throat, nuzzling the hot skin there. Magnus pulls the elastic out of his hair and runs his fingers through it to loosen it, lets it spread over Taako’s back. Taako settles in, finally feels safe and comfortable for the first time on this new godforsaken world.

“Get some rest,” Magnus tells him. “I’ll still be here when you get up.”

Taako nods, burying his face in the juncture between Magnus’ neck and shoulder, giving himself just enough space to breathe. Magnus holds him tight, keeps him in place, keeps playing with his hair and stroking his back, and the uncomfortable sideways piece in Taako’s chest finally slots into place, and he can settle again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
